Requirements of the Service
by roxietheroxie
Summary: This is a carry on from where the movie left off. No real story lines from the books, just from my head...sorry if the historical content isn't correct or up to scratch...i try my hardest


Chapter One…

The ship was near silent as they looked at the half submerged carcass of the HMS Belkin. The HMS Surprises' Captain, Jack Aubrey, looked on in awe.

'How could this have happened? The Belkin was supposed to be the power in these waters. Where was the legendary Captain Williams, former Commander in the British Army? Where were the 300 slaves, officers and sailors that were onboard the ship when it left Port Smith? The ship wreck wasn't that old, maybe 5 hours at the most, but already the surrounding area was abandoned and the row boats were nowhere to be seen.'

Suddenly Slade, the current watch man in the tower yelled "Starboard side ahoy!"

Jack looked over the side of the ship and into the water at the front. He saw a small raft with two men, a young boy in a midshipman's uniform and two young girls.

As the raft drew closer the midshipman stood up and cleared his throat.

"We are survivors from the wreckage of the HMS Belkin, part of Her Majesties Fleet." he continued "I am Midshipman James Enright, and this is Lady Lucy Williams, Captain Williams' youngest daughter. These men are Sam Smith and Evan Jones. This young girl is Lady Lucy's maid, Emma." The boy bowed to Jack as a sign of respect and carried on "We were hoping that you would be able to take us in and house us until you reach Port Smith or until you encounter another British vessel returning to England?"

Jack Aubrey looked at the boy for a brief moment before glancing at the two scraggly sailors and young girl who was accompanying the dashing young lady. Lady Lucy Williams was renowned for her looks and perfect lady like manners. She was accompanying her father on the Belkin to gain a greater understanding of medicine with the ship's doctor, Doctor Milne, a well known surgeon throughout England.

"I think that can be arranged Mister Enright. Now all of you aboard so that we can set sail. Mr Mowett, enter these men's names in the ships logs if you will. Also enter the maid's and the Lady's. Mister Enright and Lady Lucy, if you will follow me please." Aubrey said, softening his tome when he spoke to the children and barking at Mister Mowett.

Lady Lucy left her maid's side somewhat reluctantly and followed James and Jack to the Captain's quarters. Dr Maturin was there already with his medical kit and papers, but before he was able to examine the two, Jack gave him a stern look and he sat back down in his chair. The two teens walked to two empty chairs and sat down gratefully.

"Now tell me what happened" Jack asked, eyeing both teens "and don't leave out any details"

"Well sir" Lucy began "My father's navigator miscalculated the area of allowance around a group of dangerous shoals. Our boat came into contact this morning shortly after 10 o'clock. Within minutes we were overboard and the boat was in the condition that you see it in now. Some of us were able to get into the boats or onto pieces of hull that had come off, like us. I didn't see my father come out of the wreckage and I fear for the worst." She trailed off and shut her mouth, reluctant to continue. Then James picked up and Lucy dropped her head, looking at her lap and appearing not to notice that they were still talking.

"There isn't much else to be explained sir as Lucy did well with the details. The only thing she didn't say was that most of the crew was able to get into boats or onto rafts like ourselves. If we were quick enough we could probably round them up by tomorrow morning."

"No. Out of the question. We're having enough trouble as it is negotiating these shoals, let alone trying to look for missing crews. No. If we see or come across any men along our way then we are bound by duty, but it was not in my orders to go around looking for shipwrecked sailors. Now I need to house you and the others. You are comfortable with using our midshipman's rooms are you not?"

"Yes sir"

"And we must find somewhere for the Lady and her maid. Stephen, will you call Killick please."

"Yes Jack."

At the mention of her name Lucy's head had snapped up, revealing bloodshot, red rimmed eyes. She looked up into Jack's face and said "Please. For my father?"

Jack looked back at the face of his niece. Stephen was the only one (apart from Lucy herself) who knew of this family tie. She was Jack's, sister's daughter and her father and Jack had been midshipmen together. How could he deny his sister a husband and his nieces and nephews a father? Easy. It was a requirement to the service. He'd done it before, he could do it again.

"Lucy did you not hear what I said. I cannot stray from this course. It would be to go against my orders from Lord Nelson. I'm sorry but it's a requirement of the service that I don't stray from the task I'm set. Your father would understand."

Lucy didn't reply but, stood up and ran up to the deck where she was found to be late into the night, staring out to sea. If only Uncle Jack would give her a day or two. She'd scour the coastline and find her father and his crew. Just wait she'd show him, and James too…

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456

Well what do you think? Good, bad, or just plain pointless, please tell me. I accept constructive criticism but please, no flamers. I have a policy of 5 reviews for every chapter posted and I will not update unless I get them. If not I'll pull the story off the net and no-one will know the ending. Haha I love being evil. Enjoy!

Lots of laughs and love,

Roxie


End file.
